


The Lost guardian

by skylar_sparks



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylar_sparks/pseuds/skylar_sparks
Summary: Daphne sends Bloom and her sister Skylar trough a portal, but Skylar is send to 10 years in the future.What will be happens when she meets Bloom?





	1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Prologue

Domino Castle

Daphne was running through the crumbling halls of her home. The battle was lost. Her parents , king Oritel and queen Marion ordered her to save the twins, Bloom and Skylar. So she carried them. But the three ancestral witches were following her.

She quickly turned and hid behind the wall. Luckily the witches didn't see her.

And so she opened a portal to a remote non-magical place,Earth.

She put Bloom carefuly inside and she dissapeared in a she put Skylar but the three ancestral witches appeared and attacked the portal turning it pitch black.

"Oh no." said Daphne realizing, what happened. "You turned it into a time-space vortex. No one knows, where or when she'll appear."

"I wouldn't get so stressed about it." Said the witch as she approached Daphne.

Her scream was the last thing that echoed through the castle, only silent remained.

Alfea forest

A young girl and a boy about 12 were walking trough the forest.

"Isn't this a beautiful day,Tomas?" said the girl.

"Yes it is, Ally." said Tomas.

They keapt walking until they heard a noise.

"Did you heard that?" said Ally.

"It sounds like crying..." said Tomas.

They soon realized that it was coming from a approached it and they saw a baby girl crying.

The girl was wrapped in a pink blanket with the name Skylar on her neck was a necklace and a ring in her index finger.

"She seems abandoned..."said Tomas.

Ally picked her up and said "We're gonna taking her to Mrs.Faragonda." and she began to walk to Alfea.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Alfea college for fairies

6 years later

An 18 years old girl with blond hair that reached her waist was sleeping peacefully, but suddenly She was woked up by her 6 years old sister.

"Wake up Ally, wake up!" said Skylar.

Ally slowly opened her green eyes and smiled, seeing her sister so deseperated.

She always rebembered that day when she found her. She had taken her to Mrs.Faragonda and she decided to adopt Skylar.

And now there she is with her long brown hair with orange tips tied in pigtails and big blue eyes.

Ally was pulled of her thoughts when Skylar was practily screaming.

"Ally get up, i'm hungry!" She Said while jumping and shaking the bed.

"Ok, ok i'm up, now stop screaming, OK?" Ally said.

"Ok" she said and went running to the kitchen.

Ally left a soft chuckle and went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

After eating, Ally helped Skylar to pick up her cloths wich was a pink shirt and a t-shirt with the name Magic on it.

Then Ally recevied a message from Tomas who invite her and Skylar to go visting him in their secret place.

"Hey Skylar, Tomas invited us to go and meet with him." Ally said.

Skylar nodded upset.

Ally sighed and said " Don't worry Dylan will be there."

Skylar started jumping and running around Ally until she realized something.

Ally was to busy seeing her little sister like that until she noticed that Skylar was hugging her while saying"Thank you big sis...".

Ally replied the hug and said looking at her watch"We should go now."

So Skylar broke the hug and began walking through the door while "Come on big sis, let's go!"

Ally chuckled and followed her sister.

Alfea forest, secret place

Ally and Skylar arrived to the secret place was the same place when Ally and Tomas found Skylar, so to honor her, they decided that it was their 'secret place'.

They saw Tomas and a boy around Skylar's age who has light brown hair and brown eyes.

Skylar started running towards the boy and hugged him while saying"Hi, Dylan!"

He just said in a low voice "Hey, Skylar..."

While they were talking, Ally approached Tomas and said "Hey, babe.."

He just nodded and locked a kiss with her, which was really great until someone interrupted them.

"Ewwww!" said Skylar and Dylan in unison.

They quickly broke apart and glared at their little siblings while blushing.

Skylar and Dylan realized that and started giggling.

The rest of the day was just about talking and playing when arrived the time to go home.

They said goodbyes with a kiss or two and parted ways.

Alfea college for fairies

Ally and Skylar were stepping trough the gates of Alfea, when they heard a throat cleaning. They turned around and saw a very angry Miss. Griselda.

'Oh no' thought Ally.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alfea school for fairies

'Oh no' thought Ally.

"Where were you Miss Allyson and Miss Skylar?" Miss Griselda asked with her irritating voice.

"Hummm..." they said in unison which gained a glare from Griselda.

She just began saying "You know that a guardian has very commitements especially training which includes magic and combat, and with that you can't do wherehever you want!"

"But..." Ally began to protest.

Griselda cut her by saying" No buts, now Faragonda needs to see you."

"Ok, Miss Griselda..." Ally said in a defeated voice.

She said goodbye to Skylar which she returned her a tight hug with a brief saying ' See you later big sis...'

Ally broke the hug and went to Mrs. Faragonda.

Skylar didn't understand the dialogue between her sister and Miss Griselda so she decided to ask for it.

"Miss Griselda what is a guardian?" she asked.

Griselda decided to ignore the question by saying"It's a very long story, little one.."

" But i want to hear it!" said a whining Skylar.

"Ok..." said a defeated Griselda.

Then she began telling" Once upon a time there were three friends, a witch, a warrior and a , the fairy was special because She hadn't no wings or transformation but she have a great power. The three together, were Impossible to defeat because they have a greater years have passed and the trio with no defeats decided to settle and cosequently ,they build three schools who were assigned to them, Alfea, Cloud Tower and Red Fountain.

When arrived the time to their death, the trio passed to the next generation an important job which was proteting the school which inclued the secret spells, the students , the teachers and mainly the , because of the zero defeats and their great power, the trio is known as the first guardians."

Skylar was fascinated with this story so she decided to ask" Is Ally the guardian of Alfea?"

She gained a nod from Griselda who said in return"And Tomas is Red Fountain's".

"So who is the guardian of Cloud Tower?" Skylar asked.

"Her name is Gwen and she is also a close friend of your sister." said Griselda.

Skylar was about to say something but she heard a loud Boom. She went running despite the calls of Griselda and when she arrived to the place she saw Ally on her fairy form fighting a Monster and by the looks of it she was she was knocked out.

"No, no,NOOOO!" Skylar screamed in despair.

Then a powerfull wave of magic was released and defeated the monster.

Skylar eyed intensly the monster being destroyed.

And so she felt a warm feeling and after that everything was black.


	4. Chapter 4

And so she felt a warm feeling and after that everything was black.

Chapter 4

Alfea's infirmary

Skylar swoly opened her eyes only to noticed that she was in Alfea's infirmary.

'What is this place?'she wondered.

Then she noticed that Ally was laying in a bed.She tried rushing to her by getting up, but she couldn't because she felt weak.'What's wrong with me?' she thought.

Meanwhile in Faragonda's office

After the accident with the monster and Skylar, Faragonda decided to call the other headmaster's.

She waited and soon appeared an image of Griffin and Saladin, the headmaster's of Cloud Tower and Red Fountain respetively.

"Hello old friends, i wanna to talk to you about something very serious..."said Faragonda with a serious tone.

"What is it? If it was the attack, we are aware of it" said Griffin.

"No, it is about Skylar."Faragonda sighed and continued" She defeated the monster.

"Well that is a good thing isn't it?"asked Saladin.

"No, because she defeated it with magic, a really powerfull magic."said Faragonda.

"It can't be..."Griffin gasped in realization.

Saladin reacted the same way while saying"The energy wave..."

Faragonda nodded and said "Yes, my foes she defeated the monster with the power of the Phoenix, or we can call it the lost power of Domino."

"Faragonda, we have to do something about this." said Saladin.

"That's what i wanna to talk with you, and i think i have a plan..." said Faragonda.

Meanwhile in Alfea's infirmary

After a few tries, Skylar couldn't get up from her bed without having a headache.

She started crying and the nurse came in a tryed to comfort her by saying"Don't worry little one you will be okay...".

"But my head hurts...,and my big sis doesn't wake up." complained Skylar who was sniffing.

"Your sister will be okay she just needs a little rest and you need it too"said the nurse with a worried voice.

"Okay..."said a sleepy Skylar.She looked to Ally and fell asleep.

Alfea's infirmary

3 hours later

Skylar woke up because of the sound of voices behind the door.

She waited until the door opened revealing Mrs. Faragonda with a worried face.

"You're awake, i was so worried about you..." she said engulfing Skylar in a hug.

Then she turned to Ally who was in a pretty bad arms were wrapped in bandages and she had a scar on her left cheek which saddened more.

"Is she going to be alright?" asked Skylar.

Faragonda didn't know how to answer that, she didn't wanted to lie to Skylar but she had to, for Skylar's well being.

So she said"Ally will be alright , she just needs to sleep."

"Are you sure?"asked Skylar which in return gained a nod from Mrs. Faragonda.

There was a moment of silencie, until Faragonda decided to ask"Do you rebember anything before you woke up in here?"

"I just rebember Miss Griselda telling me a story about the guardian's, then i heard a loud noise and i see Ally fighting a monster then i became very frustaded and nothing after, why?" said Skylar.

"You just taped your magic and because of that i will let Ally train you."said Faragonda.

"Really, so i will become an aprentice?"asked an eager Skylar.

"Yes, but you must take this very serious ok?" said Faragonda.

"Ok."said she started jumping and running around very happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: This chapter is done now, in the next ones Bloom and the Winx will make an appearence. I just want to thank Red Wyvern Emperor for supporting me and i hope to make a cooperation in a future story with him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ok." Skylar said.She started jumping and running around very happy.

chapter 5

3 days later

Alfea Halls

Since the monster accident, Skylar bad been sadder than usual because Ally was still she wandered around the infirmary, waiting for her awakening.

Even Tomas was there when he had time.

Now, Skylar was walking in the halls of heard a faint 'hey' but decided to ignore it and kept walking.

Then she felt a pat on her shoulder only to turn around and see a senior fairy trying to catch her breath.

"What is it?"asked Skylar with a sad voice.

"You... go... infirmary... Ally..." She said.

When Skylar heard her sister's name, she began to run on the direction of the infirmary while saying thanks to the senior fairy.

Alfea's infirmary

Skylar arrived at the infirmary doors only to heard muffled voices behind it.

She opened the doors and saw Ally who was awake.

Ally didn't had time to say anything because she was engulfed in a big tight smiled and said"It's okay little sis...".

"I thought that you wouldn't wake up..." said Skylar between sobs.

Ally chuckled and said"I can't let you alone in charge of guardian,besides i'm always with you".

"I'm glad to hear that"said a new voice.

They turned around and saw , Saladin, Tomas and was the one who spoke.

Ally managed to reward her sister by spending the whole day with her which resulted in sleeping together.

1 day After

"Can i talk to you for a moment, Ally?"asked .

"Huh, sure" said Ally.

They went to office.

Mrs.Faragonda's office

As they entered the office,Mrs.Faragonda signaled Ally to seat and once they had settled,she began to say"I wanna to talk with you about Skylar..."

"Is it serious?" asked Ally with a worried voice.

"Well, by seeing you losing the battle with the monster, Skylar released a energy wave who consequently destroyed the monster."she explained .

"But...how?"asked a suprised Ally.

"I've got a theory."said Mrs.Faragonda.

Then she began explaining"After she passed out, i analised her magic and i came to a conclusion that Skylar has the power of the phoenix flame, a legendary power that belongs to Domino's was created by the great dragon and the shining phoenix and with that their powers were given to royal family members who passed them to next generations."

"But that's impossible, Domino was destroyed years ago and if i rebember,you never found the , how do you explain the fact that Skylar has 6 years old? She had to be 16 at least." said Ally.

"I don't know that, but we have to train her and that will depend on you."said Faragonda.

"What?! I'm not gotta put my little sister in danger!"Ally screamed.

"You will train her, for her well being and protection, if our enemies know about her, she will be in she has to learn how to control her magic."said Faragonda with a stern voice.

"Ok."said Ally with a defeated voice.

"Good, now go prepare yourself for the beginning of the starts tomorrow." Faragonda rebembered her.

1 day After

Alfea's atrium

Skylar was so excited about this day because she was going to meet new faces, so she was very energetic.

Her sister was talking with her friends, so she went to who was at the entrance checking the names.

While Skylar was making her way there, she bumped into someone which result her was rubbing her head when someone asked"Sorry,are you okay?".

Skylar looked up only to see a girl with red hair down to her waist and big blue eyes extending her hand.

"Yes, i'm ok." said Skylar while the girl was helping her up.

"Oh, where are my manners... Hi my name is Blo...Varanda. And yours?" the girl called Varanda said.

"I'm Sky..."said Skylar who was cut by a voice saying"Come on Varanda, se have to go."

Skylar saw a blond girl with golden eyes.

"OK, Stella i'm coming"Varanda said, she gave a 'see ya' face and a smile to Skylar and went with her friend.

Skylar was still dazed by looking to that girl because she sensed something.

'Why she looks so familiar? What is this feeling?' questions envolved Skylar.

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: This is my first story and i really apreciated if you could say some opinions about this story. I should thank red wyvern Emperor for all the support.


End file.
